mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Card
Gamecard_43_lg.jpg File:Mw_gift_cardV6.jpg MW_gamecard_promos228x168_v2.jpg Zynga Game Cards Get your game on! Level up your gameplay on Mafia Wars with Zynga Game Cards. Purchase Zynga cards for friends & family or stock up for yourself to get the special items you want. Zynga Game Cards are available at select retailers now. Notes About Prepaid Game Cards *Cards must be activated at the register when sold. *Upon submitting the game card PIN # or redemption code, cards are automatically redeemed for the balance in full. Retailers Find Zynga Game Cards at a store* near you: Australia, Brazil, Canada, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia, Malaysia, Mexico, New Zealand, Philippines, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand, United States, United Kingdom * Zynga Game Cards are available at participating stores. Please contact your nearest retailer for availability. Click on the image to go to the retailer. Europe *United Kingdom Game.png|Game United Kingdom Gamestation.png|Gamestation United Kingdom Asda.png|Asda United Kingdom Store_sainsburys.png|Sainsbury United Kingdom Store_whsmith.png|WHSmith United Kingdom North and South America *Brazil *Canada *USA *Mexico Mentez.jpg|Mentez Brazil Retailer_best_buy_02.gif|Best Buy Canada Retailer_wal_mart_01.gif|Walmart Canada Retailer_7_eleven_02.gif|7 Eleven Canada Store_futureshop.png|Future Shop Canada Shoppers-drug-mart.jpg|Shoppers Drug Mart Canada Store_macs.png|Mac's Canada Retailer_7_eleven_02.gif|7 Eleven Mexico SORIANA.gif|Soriana Mexico Retailer_best_buy_02.gif|Best Buy United States Retailer_wal_mart_01.gif|Walmart United States Retailer_7_eleven_02.gif|7 Eleven United States Target_logo-300x67.gif|Target United States Retailer_game_stop_04.jpg|GameStop United States Store_walgreens.png|Walgreens United States Store_cvs.png|CVS Pharmacy United States Store_riteaid.png|RITE AID United States Store_duane_reade_rev.png|Duanereade United States 200px-HastingsLogo.png|Hastings United States FR-Superdollar-Logo.png|Fred's United States Asia *Hong Kong *India *Indonesia *Malaysia *Philippines *Singapore *Taiwan *Thailand channel=redemptionpage&country=hongkong Gash Hong Kong] MOL_logo.jpg|Money Online Idia Indomog.png|Indomog Indonesia MOL_logo.jpg|Money Online Indonesia MOL_logo.jpg|Money Online Malaysia MOL_logo.jpg|Money Online Philippines MOL_logo.jpg|Money Online Singapore Gash_Plus_Logo1.jpg|Gash Taiwan MOL_logo.jpg|Money Online Thailand Australia/New Zealand *Australia *New Zealand Eb-games.jpg|EB-Games Australia Retailer_7_eleven_02.gif|7 Eleven Australia Eb-games.jpg|EB-Games New Zealand Citi Rewards * PIN $10 (Join The Family. Recruit friends, run businesses, and overpower adversaries to rule your own empire.) * $25 (Join The Family. Recruit friends, run businesses, and overpower adversaries to rule your own empire.) Game Card Reward Points Europe *United Kingdom :*£10 = 91 :*£15 = 145 :*£25 = 244 *Europe :*€10 = 95 North and South America :*Brazil :**No Information :*Canada :**$10= 41 :**$25= :**$50= :*USA :**$5 = 34 :**$10= 60 :**$15= 95 :**$20= 120 :**$25= 155 :**$50= 307 : :: :*Mexico ::*$150 = 80 ::*$250= Asia *Hong Kong :* No information *India :* No information *Indonesia :* No information *Malaysia :* No information *Philippines :* No information *Singapore :* No information *Taiwan :* No information *Thailand :* No information Australia/New Zealand *Australia :*$10= 53 :*$20 = 110 :*$25 = 155 :*$50 = 383 *New Zealand :* $10= 46 Redeeming a Game Card To redeem a Game Card you go to the Marketplace and click the Redeem Game Card button. After that you enter the PIN code found on the back of the Game Card. Game Card Items You can receive the Big Bad Wolf, Bench Rifle or H68 SMG-2 when redeeming a Game Card. The Raven Claw was a limited time item. Father's Day Limited Edition Item Mafia members received the Limited Edition Daddy'O if you redeemed a Game Card between June 17-27 2010. Labor Day Limited Edition Item You can receive the Limited Edition Osprey Helicopter when you redeem a Game Card between September 1, 2010 and September 14, 2010 (Despite the posted expiration date, the Osprey was awarded for cards redeemed as late as October 9th, 2010) GameStop Limited Edition Item You can receive the Limited Edition Regalia Foxtrot when you redeem a Game Card purchased only at GameStop between September 27, 2010 and October 31, 2010 Extra Bonus Item You can receive the Extra Bonus Item Boulder Breaker when you redeem a Game Card for a limited time. This has been replaced by Ruthless Boost x10. Zynga Website You can purchase a Game Card at Zynga's website also. You sent these through e-mail to the person you want (or yourself). Via website there is no country restriction. You need to select the currency and the amount (USD ($10, $15, $25 or $20), GBP (£10, £15, £25 or £50) or CAD ($10, $15, $25 or $50)) You can also select an occasion (birthday, congratulations, thanks, generic or all occasions) Blog The '''SO CALLED' increase of Reward Points you get from Game Card is just a big fake. All it means is that they added $10 and $50 (which they did begin of November, seems like Zynga people need to buy a watch for once).'' Gallery Gamecardstart.png Givecard.png Site2.png gamecard.png|UK Game Card zynga_gamecard_380x200.png game card sale.jpg gamecardsale.png Category:Promotion:Game Card Category:Zynga Gifts Category:Marketplace Category:Reward Points